Como pudiste
by HeraY
Summary: Tras una dura realidad, Taichi queda secuestrado por una persona que creía conocer. Taiyako.


**Disclaimer: **Aunque no lo creaís, Digimon no me pertenece o.o xD

-

-

-

**Como Pudiste**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Y ahí me encontraba yo, mirándola, totalmente incrédulo.

No... no podía ser ella. Ella había apuñalado a su mejor amiga por mí, había acabado con su vida por mi amor.

_Miyako... ¿Qué has hecho?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Acababa de llegar al apartamento de mi novia, desde varios metros pude vislumbrar que la puerta estaba abierta, aceleré el paso algo preocupado, Mimi no solía ser tan descuidada con ese tipo de cosas.

Mi corazón se paró al ver el panorama que habitaba en el pequeño piso.

El cadáver y la asesina.

Mimi yacía en el piso, su cuerpo sin un ápice de movimiento, su rostro sin la más mínima expresión, y Miyako a un lado, sentada en el piso y abrazando sus rodillas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta fue desapareciendo, dejando paso a mi temblorosa voz. Poco a poco me acerqué a Mimi, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por mi mejilla mientras me agachaba a su lado.

Recorrí su pálida mejilla manchada de sangre como hipnotizado. Se despertaría, lo sabía. Mimi no estaba muerta, mi princesa **no** estaba muerta.

- Lo hice por nosotros, Taichi. - La voz de Miyako le sonaba lejana - Era mi amiga, no debió haberse entrometido entre tú y yo.

Cerré los ojos, respirando con dificultad; de repente el oxígeno de ese lugar me intoxicaba.

Apreté la mandíbula instintivamente al sentir la mano Miyako paseando por mi pelo, acariciando mi cuello. No quería que se acercara a mí, no quería volver a verla, la odiaba y sin embargo, no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento u intento por apartarla, estaba paralizado.

Su otra mano, que hasta ahora había permanecido ocupada acariciando mi espalda, se posó en la mía, la que yacía en la mejilla de mi novia. Se cerró, atrapándola entre la suya y apartándola de su suave piel.

- No te merecía - Murmuró en mi oído.

_Repartía pequeños besos a lo largo de la suave y reluciente cabellera de Mimi, deleítandose con su aroma. La risa de Mimi inundaba la habitación, y en esos momentos, Taichi podía jurar que en el mundo solo estaban ellos dos._

No notó que Miyako lo miraba fijamente, pues su propia mirada estaba perdida, en recuerdos del pasado. Días atrás, semanas atrás, meses atrás e incluso años. Esos momentos en los que Mimi estaba con él.

_Rodeó la pequeña cintura de su novia mientras sus labios se unían, a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo con su cuello,y lo rodeaba de forma cuidadosa mientras sus bocas se movían a un ritmo lento y sensual, disfrutaban de su sabor como si fuera lo más hermoso y único del mundo._

- Mimi ... - Murmuró, con un estrangulado sollozo.

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, princesa?_

_- Pues... - Lo miró tímidamente - Sé que hemos estado juntos todo el día hoy, pero... - Se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa de él._

_- Mañana también me gustaría estar todo el día contigo._

_Sintió su pecho estallar de felicidad al ver que ella correspondía su sonrisa, alegre._

Giró la mano y agarró la de la chica de anteojos con rabia, apretando fuertemente. Miyako dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

Lo recordó todo al momento, y lo vió pasar por su mente como si se tratara de diapositivas. Recordó el día en que anunció ante todos los elegidos que él y Miyako estaban saliendo, la expresión sorprendida de todos, la sonrisa de Miyako, la enhorabuena de Agumon. Recordó días en los que Miyako y él hacían el amor apasionadamente y otros en los que ni se miraban, recordó cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de la pelivioleta en sus discusiones, que se le antojaban de lo más crueles. Recordó el día en que decidieron dejar la relación, entre gritos y acusasiones.

Recordó a Mimi. Cuando se le acercó y le ofreció todo su apoyo, alegando que su amiga estaba confundida y que debía darle una oportunidad, a pesar de su comportamiento. Recordó los días en los que Miyako lo dejaba de lado para salir con otros chicos, dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén mientras él y Mimi la observaban perplejos y decepcionados. Recordó el día en que sus manos se entrelazaron por primera vez y recordó el día en que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Miyako no estaba bien, debió haberlo supuesto desde que la chica no paraba de pedirle oportunidades y al día siguiente la veía agarrada de la mano a otros jóvenes, cuando Mimi lo miraba preocupada mientras decía que había tenido la sensación de que alguien la perseguía por la calle ó cuando su teléfono no paraba de sonar y cuando lo descolgaba nadie contestaba.

- Me estás haciendo daño, Taichi - La pelivioleta lo miró, su expresión de sorpresa ante el repentino cambio de actitud en él había dado paso a una expresión firme, sin dudas ni temores.

Ejerció aún más presión, deseando hacerle daño, esperando que Miyako sintiera una mínima parte del dolor que Mimi había soportado antes de morir. Las manos de Miyako eran de un color rojo casi intenso, aterrador. De reojo vió el arma con el que había arrebatado la vida de su compañera, un cuchillo, enorme y manchado de sangre.

- Estás loca - Murmuró, sin querer ver la herramienta de cocina directamente.

Miyako sonrió

Taichi sabía que quería acercarse a él, por la forma en que sus muñecas luchaban por deshacerse de su agarre. Él no lo permitió.

- Traté de olvidarte - Al ver que no la soltaba, buscó otra forma de convencerlo - Pero estabas fascinado - En su voz se podía percibir una cólera palpable - fascinado por una chica a la que antes no le habías prestado ni la más mínima atención - Lo miró - ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡De la noche a la mañana me olvidaste, Taichi!.

- Sabes que no es cierto, Miyako - Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios de forma automática, sin emoción - sabes que no lo es. Le pediste su ayuda para que me convenciera, y lo logró, quería volver a darte otra oportunidad, pero tu no hacías más que fastidiarla una y otra vez - Murmuró, sin alzar el tono de voz. - Ella, sin embargo...

- ¡Calláte!, ¡no me importa lo que hiciera para tenerte a sus pies! - Gritó - ¡Era una puta!, ¡una jodida y sucia...!

No se dió cuenta cuando la soltó, ni cuando su mano se alzó en el aire al instante y mucho menos cuando ésta impacto contra la piel nívea de la pelivioleta. Observó con rabia como ella se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, sonrojada por el golpe.

- ¿La verdad duele, eh? - Una sonrisa, una sonrisa impregnada de locura que no abandonaba su jodido rostro.

- Me das asco - Tanto en mis ojos como en mi voz se podía leer un intenso odio, cosa que ella percibió claramente por la forma en la que me miró - Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel, Miyako, y yo estaré ahí todos los días, para ver como lo haces poco a poco - Murmuró, con rencor. Se giró y metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, en busca de su móvil.

Marqué rápidamente el número de la comisaría más cercana. No miraba a Miyako, no miraba a Mimi, no miraba a ningún sitio. Sabía que después de esto no habría nada por lo que mereciera la pena vivir. No lo había.

Fui a responder cuando el agente dió la bienvenida a mi llamada. Sin embargo no pude hacer nada, pues sentí un intenso dolor en la nuca, y al instante, todo oscureció.

**Continuará**

_En verdad este fic era un one-shot _

_Lo publiqué hace años, y sin embargo, nunca me gustó la forma en la que quedó, _

_pero nunca quise borrarlo, porque en un fic donde me dejan como mínimo un review ya es_

_suficiente motivo para no querer quitarlo de aquí xD y a pesar de ser un fic completamente _

_distinto al de su origen, no lo voy a borrar. Lo voy a continuar )_

_Gracias a **Athenea **y **Nakuru-Tashida** por sus comentarios._


End file.
